Handles of the type at present known exhibit the following disadvantages: they are not automatically held both in the open position (position of use) and in the closed position (folded position); to do this, one of these must be latched; moreover, the handlers are generally smooth members which can easily slide in the hand when the roller or rollers encounter an obstacle.